Power of the Sage: Blessing or Curse?
by NeroYagami
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born with Byakugan and had a brother? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: This story might get me a lot of burn and I'm aware most of you people might not like how my story goes. Well those that do find this interesting, I'm glad to have them as my readers and those who don't like it, please no burning...it doesn't bother me but please no burning, for your sake. With that, let's jump into the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Uchiha Compound]<strong>

_Clang! Clang! Thwack! _

Naruto and Itachi were engaged in a spar where the seven year old kid was trying his best to draw Itachi's blood and Itachi trying his best to make sure Naruto was okay.

"You can do it, Naruto!" "Grab that…come on!" "Almost!" Sasuke and Shisui both cheered Naruto on.

Naruto swung his kunai blade at Itachi but Itachi deflected it with his sword, Naruto immediately did a low spinning kick but Itachi jumped back. Naruto immediately threw some shuriken at Itachi but Itachi managed to deflect all of them with little ease. Naruto jumped towards Itachi and threw a flying punch which Itachi caught in his palm, Naruto immediately flipped and tried to do a roundhouse kick but Itachi grabbed Naruto's knee and threw him away.

Naruto fell right on top of Sasuke and before he could recover, out of the blue Shisui appeared in front of Naruto and stabbed him in his left eye. Naruto immediately howled and fell unconscious in pain.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

"Shisui, what have you done?" Itachi roared, "Have you gone completely out of your mind?"

Shisui only threw some shuriken at Itachi and ran away. Itachi was about to give chase after Shisui but Sasuke's scream halted his advance. He looked back and found Sasuke standing behind Naruto, his back was filled with shuriken and kunai blades which had dug deep into his skin.

"Sa-Sasuke, oh no! Sasuke, you okay?" Itachi immediately ran to the kids, "Naruto, Sasuke…talk to me. Damn it! What's going on?"

"Nii-san…I'm so scared. Is this…what it feels like…to be a shinobi?" Sasuke asked in a weak voice, "I-is Naruto okay? Was I…able to protect him…like a true shinobi?"

"Hush brother hush! Both of you will be okay", Itachi said, "You need to rest. Let me just send a shadow clone and I'll see what Shisui…"

"Nii-san listen please! It wasn't his fault…he was suddenly acting weird", Sasuke said, "That blow was for me…but Naruto saved me. So please…regardless if I live or not…please see to that he lives".

"I will Sasuke…I promise", Itachi said.

Immediately a bright green light illuminated the whole forest followed by an explosion. Itachi cursed and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he mumbled and immediately two clones appeared with a cloud of smoke. The clones took the kids from him and left for the hospital while Itachi left to investigate the bright light. He had to go deeper into the forest and the further he went he found signs of a formidable battle. He heard metals clashing and after a while he found Shisui's Susanoo fighting against a group of Root shinobis, he immediately understood what happened.

Itachi quickly took out his sword and jumped into battle, his sword imbued with fire nature chakra. He did a diagonal slash that launched a wave of blazing fire at a ninja, the ninja managed to evade it at the last second with a quick substitute but Itachi appeared right behind the ninja and planted his sword right into his back piercing his heart. Itachi's action caught attention of several other Root shinobis and four of the group immediately engaged Itachi. All four managed to hit Itachi in a fatal way after a few attempts but Itachi merely laughed, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Explosion", he said and immediately exploded.

The surviving Root shinobis were astonished at the sudden change of the battle and was at a loss whether they should engage or retreat. However, Shisui made their choice easier by unleashing a barrage of chakra needles from the exposed chest of his Susanoo which killed quite a number of them. The remaining turned their tail and left the Uchiha duo in peace. Shisui's Susanoo dispersed as he fell on his knees and Itachi saw Shisui was missing his right eye.

"Shisui…what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry…damn…I'm so sorry. How is Naruto?" Shisui asked, "And Sasuke?"

"I've sent them to the hospital with shadow clones. Both of them are injured badly", Itachi said, "What happened back there?"

"I lost my will Itachi…someone was trying to take over my body", Shisui said, "That attack was a result of the struggle between me and the caster".

"And your eye?" Itachi asked again, "Was it Danzou?"

"Yeah I'm afraid he wants to do this in his way. I wish I could see them but there are some things we need to take care of, Itachi", Shisui said, "Please lend me your strength…this one last time".

Itachi nodded.

**[Leaf Hospital-Naruto's room]**

The sun was setting and dusk was falling, a tearful Itachi was looking over Naruto. The door opened with a click and Hana Inuzuka walked in.

"Is everything alright, Itachi?" Hana asked, "Why have you called me here?"

"I need you to do me a favor", Itachi said, "Naruto…his left eye is destroyed, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's going to need a transplant if he's to ever see with that eye…or that's what I know", Hana said, "I wonder which royal ass Hyuga would give him one?"

"I have an eye for him…a Sharingan", Itachi said, "You can perform the transplant right now".

"What? No! What are you talking about, Itachi?" Hana said, "There are procedures and regulations. Plus I am not even that skilled yet".

"You have learned about it, right? Please Hana, you're my only hope", Itachi said, "Also no one must know about this...you must keep this a secret".

"A boy with a Byakugan and a Sharingan…you think this will stay secret? You're putting me in danger, Itachi", Hana said, "What if they find out? Who knows maybe they'll execute me!"

"Hokage-sama will keep you under his protection, don't worry. Other than you and me, only he knows now", Itachi said, "The identity of the surgeon is only known to me, Hana. Not even Hiruzen-sama knows about this".

Hana sighed, "Very well, Itachi. I will do it", she finally agreed, "And I heard about Sasuke. I'm sorry".

"Don't be…he died like a true shinobi…in the midst of a battle while protecting a comrade", Itachi mumbled, "That's the most glorious way for a shinobi to leave this accursed world".

"Is this Sasuke's?" Hana said as she looked at the eye ball.

"No, it was Shisui's", Itachi's voice floated but he was seen no more.

Hana only looked at the eye with shock. She sighed and decided to get started with her work. On the rooftop, Itachi stood as he shed a tear of blood. He snapped his eyes open and his sharingan morphed into Mangekyou.

**[Hokage Tower-Rooftop]**

Next day, Hiruzen was puffing on his pipe while observing the sky. The gentle breeze always soothed his mind. He felt Kakashi appear behind him.

"Tell me, Kakashi. What news have you brought?" Hiruzen asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the hospital, Hokage-sama and it seemed a lot has happened while most of us were occupied with the Tailed Beast issue", Kakashi said, "Quite a few members of the Uchiha clan are missing and the others have turned out to be murdered brutally".

"I see. Very well, list all the dead Uchiha and prepare for their funeral alongside the ones we lost yesterday", Hiruzen said, "Those who are found missing…will be put into the bingo book as traitors for massacring the Uchiha clan"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama", Kakashi said and left.

Hiruzen stayed there for a quite while before deciding to visit Naruto. He made his way to the hospital and knocked on the door before entering the room.

"What do you mean, boy? What happened yesterday?" Danzou asked rather violently.

"Is that any way to talk to a child, Danzou-san?" Hiruzen asked, "I thought you had better manner than that".

"This…has strong ties to the Uchiha massacre investigation, Hokage-sama", Danzou spat back, "I suggest you do not interfere with my methods".

"I'm afraid I have no other choice but to put a halt in your interrogation session, Danzou-san", Hiruzen said, "I require some private time with the young shinobi".

"Very well but I shall return", Danzou said and left the place with haste.

"I very much doubt that", Hiruzen said, "Now then Naruto-kun, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama but what happened to Sasuke? And Itachi?" Naruto asked, "Where the heck is my Nii-san Shisui? I have to see him".

Hiruzen sighed, "That can all come later…first you must recover", he said.

"No! I need to do those right now", Naruto said angrily, "After what he did to my eye…"

"Your eye…do you feel something different, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked, "He left you a present as an apology for what he did".

"How can anyone make up for destroying one's eye?" Naruto asked bitterly, "What was the point? After all he already had the most awesome pair of eyes".

"One of which now…you possess", Hiruzen said.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, he put his hand on his left eye, "I don't understand…any of this".

"Naruto, a lot has happened my dear child", Hiruzen said, "What he had done was beyond his will…an evil man made him do so but once he regained control…he gave that eye to you".

"I…I can't believe it. Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"First let's see how your new eye works", Hiruzen said and slowly undid the bandage upon his left eye, "Now then, slowly open your eye".

Naruto did and to Hiruzen's shock it was an onyx iris.

"This is quite…peculiar, your eye seem to be of an Uchiha but not an awakened one", Hiruzen said, "You're truly an individual shrouded with mystery. Naruto, activate your doujutsu and supply chakra to both your eyes".

Naruto nodded and made a seal, "Byakugan!". His right eye immediately changed to a activated state but his left eye remained the same. He tried several other methods according to Hiruzen's suggestions but none of them worked.

"Bummer, it's no good at all", Naruto said, "Call nii-san, maybe he can help".

"Naruto, there are some things you need to hear", Hiruzen said.

**[Hokage Tower-Office]**

"So now who will take responsibility of the younger child now that the Uchiha are gone?" Hiashi asked, Surely you will not leave this miraculous child without the watchful eye of a clan, will you now?"

"I'm still considering the possibilities, Hiashi-dono", Hiruzen said in a stern voice, "While the warmth embrace of your clan is quite tempting, I must ask…won't you label him with your Caged Bird Seal just like you did with the older one?"

"Isn't that obvious, Hokage-sama? He holds the secret of the Byakugan and he isn't from the Main family", Hiashi said, "I believe that is the right course of action which needs to be done with as less delay as possible".

"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you have the boy, Hiashi-san. You've already got your ways with Menma-kun", Hiruzen said, "As for the secrets of Byakugan, he only has one…his other eye holds the secrets of the Sharingan which can be at risk of failing in your hands".

"So what do you propose, Hokage-sama? Leave the boy at streets?" Danzou asked, "I have a better proposition. How about I take him in? I'm sure I can teach him in mastering both his Doujutsus".

"I'd rather choose him wandering the streets alone than to hand him over to you, Danzou-san. As I said before, I want both of Minato's children to have a decent upbringing ", Hiruzen said, "However I regret my decision of handing Menma-kun over to Hiashi-dono. I still cannot understand why he handed Menma-kun to you".

Danzou gave a malicious grin, "Is that simple thing eating at you dear Hokage-sama? I'm quite flattered. Hiashi-dono merely saw me fit to take care of the young child which seem to be hesitating upon", he said.

Hiruzen said nothing and merely kept on puffing on his pipe. After quite a while, he opened his lips to speak, "I have decided…that Naruto shall be under my responsibility. That is my final decision and no amount of words will change that".

Hiashi was about to say something but Danzou interrupted and stood up, "If that is what you have decided then we should leave I think. I do hope you have thought this thoroughly", he said and left the place with Hiashi in tow.

Hiruzen looked at the sunset and lost himself in thoughts. He had never seen Naruto in such a quiet and sad demeanor till he told him that his clan, best friend and older brother were all dead. However, he was finally at ease that Daznou wouldn't be able to place his hands on Naruto in any way as he had placed Kakashi and Tenzou for Naruto's protection.

**[At Root Headquarters]**

"Things have gone quite derailed, Orochimaru. Looks like even this eye has it's limits", Danzou said, "We are going to have to think our plans more thoroughly".

"Do you know the saying, 'a plain stone is dangerous in the hands of a skilled ninja then a sharp blade in the hands of an amateur", Orochimaru mocked.

"Are you mocking my ability to use this eye, Orochimaru?" Danzou lashed out.

"Oh no! I wouldn't dare. I was merely stating a fact", Orochimaru said, "Regardless, Menma-kun will do just fine. It's not like we are going to have any shortage of sharingan".

"Hmm, that is true. The massacre went smoother than I expected", Daznou said and a red circle flared beneath the bandages on his right eye. He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Leaf Academy-Classroom]<strong>

A long five years had passed after that fateful day, Naruto was slowly making his way to the classroom he was told to go. His outfit consisted of a blue high collared shirt with short sleeves, black pants and orange sandals. He saw Fuu and Sakura sitting at a bench and he figured they'd be his team members of his squad.

"Wow, Naruto Uzumaki. So you're our teammate?" Sakura sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, I guess. This is the room I was told to be present in", Naruto said, "So, you're…Sakura and Fu, right?"

"Yep! Hey there", Fuu waved at him.

Naruto nodded and sat on a bench alone. The three started to talk for a while but their teacher didn't show up. All three of them started growing fraustrated until Fuu thought up of a prank to teach their sensei a lesson. She placed the eraser on top of the door so whenever their sensei would open the door, he'd have it fall on him.

"Fuu, you really shouldn't do that. This is only asking for trouble", Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura, don't be a fun killer", Fuu said, "Besides, you know you want to see that happen too".

"Yeah but…" Sakura trailed off.

"This trick…I don't think a ninja of his caliber will fall for such a trick", Naruto said, "Still it will be interesting to see his reaction".

Soon Kakashi walked in and actually fell for Fuu's simple trap. Fuu immediately burst out in laughter while Sakura started making excuses and telling how she tried to stop Fuu. Naruto actually started questioning whether Kakashi was worthy of leading them but cancelled that thought before he blurted it out.

Kakashi walked inside and calmly said, "So the group I've been entrusted with is made up of idiots. How wonderful!" he said, "Well then let's introduce ourselves, shall we? I'll go first. My name's Kakashi Hatake. Now you guys".

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…well…" she started hesitating, "I like…uuh… the pranks that Fuu does…I mean I hate it…totally".

"My name is Fuu Sarutobi. I like ramen and I hate the moments I'm caught while doing pranks", Fuu said, "My hobby is to practice Illusion techniques and I want to grow to be the strongest Genjutsu user".

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like nothing in particular and I hate almost everything", Naruto said, "However, I like training which is my hobby and as for my future dream…well it's more of an ambition…I need to become the strongest…the strongest I can become...to find answers".

"I see. Well, all three of you are unique in your own ways and have own ideals", Kakashi said, "Tomorrow we will be participating in a survival test…so I suggest you guys prepare and be at exactly 5 in the designated place ".

"Hold a second! Survival test? We have already done that, Kakashi-sensei", Fuu said, "Can't we just jump into real missions already? I really want to feel the thrill already".

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you which you'll find tomorrow" Kakashi said and started walking, "Oh I almost forgot, I suggest you skip your breakfast or you might end up puking".

**[Training Ground 7]**

All three shinobi managed to make it by 5 in the morning but there was no sign of Kakashi. They waited till the sunrise but Kakashi still didn't show up. Everyone was growing restless and after exhibiting a good amount of patience, Naruto activated his Byakugan out of annoyance and to his surprise found out they were under an illusion. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, he should have stayed on his toes.

"You guys…this isn't where we were supposed to meet", Naruto said, "We need to hurry up and get to the designated place".

The trio managed to find the right place this time and found Kakashi reading a book, "You sure took your sweet time, you three. Lost your way?" He asked.

Sakura and Fuu tried to explain how they lost their ways. Naruto however asked grimly, "When did you do it?"

"Oh come on now! You can't ask me to give up my secrets", Kakashi said, "Tell you what? If you three can pass this test, maybe I'll give you a hint or two".

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, "What test? And what's Naruto talking about, sensei?"

"Damn it! So that was an illusion. I should have figured it out earlier", Fuu said, "I don't know when and how but Kakashi-sensei placed us in an illusion Sakura. That explains our situation".

"About this test, hmm…perhaps a short explain can't harm. You see, this test is to see whether you are worthy of becoming Genin ranked shinobi", Kakashi said, "The graduation test...it was only to see whether you were ready to set foot out of the academy or not and if you fail this test, you'll be sent to academy again. Is that clear?"

"That's pretty unfair considering the hardship we went through, sensei", Fuu said, "But yes, l understand it clearly…crystal clear".

"Good. Now then…each of you must have this bell by the noon or you will fail", Kakashi said as he took out a pair of bells, "You must come at me with the intention to kill or you won't be up for this task. Alright, begin".

Immediately Fuu and Sakura jumped away to conceal themselves but Naruto stood right where he where. Kakashi laughed in amusement.

"Has being the number one in class finally gotten to you?" Kakashi asked, "Or are you giving up already?"

"None. Judging by your posture, our fresh academic skills will hardly be a bother for you", Naruto said, "I'd rather just go right in and do my best according to my skills. Perhaps I'll get lucky".

Kakashi smirked, "Hmph…impressive use of intellect. Well come on then, kiddo", he taunted.

Naruto took out some smoke bombs and threw them at Kakashi which exploded just as it touched the ground. Kakashi had jumped back but the amount of the smoke managed to obscure his view, Naruto immediately took out some shuriken and threw them at the cloud of smoke. He made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", his technique bolstered the amount of shuriken thrown at his target. Once the smoke cleared, he found a broken wooden log that had his projectiles embedded into it but Naruto managed to track his movements thanks to his Byakugan. He kicked himself at Kakashi.

Naruto appeared right behind him and did a roundhouse kick but Kakashi managed to grab his leg at the right moment, Naruto immediately delivered a punch but it too was caught by Kakashi in his palm. He flipped and tried to kick him in the head but Kakashi moved his elbow and blocked Naruto's blow with it. Naruto smirked as everything went according to his plan, he still had his left hand while Kakashi's hands were busy. He tried to reach for a bell but Kakashi realized it a split second earlier and let go of him before kicking off to a distance. Naruto recovered and landed on his feet, his face showed anger.

"Well well, you sure are exceptional I must hand it to you but still not…" Kakashi trailed off, his face expressing a fragment of shock, "He can't be serious".

Naruto started making seals and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball", spewing out a fireball that rushed at Kakashi and exploded violently. Once the fire cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be found and a charred wooden log laid in his place.

"Come on! Where is that damn guy?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Looks like you aren't all THAT exceptional", Kakashi's voice floated.

Naruto looked back but found no one, Kakashi appeared right beneath him and landed an uppercut to Naruto's chin. Kakashi chained it with a roundhouse kick and threw him away. Naruto was slammed into a tree and coughed out of pain, he once more cursed and tried to stand despite the blows he was given.

Kakashi walked close to Naruto. Fuu thought he had finally let his guard down a bit and she immediately threw a number of shuriken at him. However she thought wrong and before they could hit Kakashi, he used a substitute technique to escape.

"Damn it! Saukra, you know what to do", Fuu said, "I'll keep him busy".

Fuu jumped down right in front of Kakashi and took a fighting stance.

"Wasn't the earlier demonstration self-explanatory?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, "Or you still don't get it?"

"I'll never know until I try", Fuu said.

Fuu rushed at Kakashi and delivered a flying punch but Kakashi blocked it with ease, she chained it with a spinning kick but Kakashi ducked and evaded the blow. She landed and immediately delivered a low spinning kick which Kakashi evaded by a short leap. Fuu took out some shuriken and threw them at Kakashi but again, Kakashi kicked the ground and evaded the projectiles with ease.

_Damn it Sakura! Why's it taking so long?_ Fuu thought, _I am running out of ideas here_.

"Are you done? You can see that your attempts seem quite…meaningless", Kakashi taunted, "Well then…?"

Fuu rushed in straight at Kakashi with a kunai blade in hand, she tried to plunge it into Kakashi but he evaded it by a perfectly timed sidestep. He grabbed her hand, halting her attack. Fuu however tried to do a roundhouse kick but Kakashi once again caught it with ease and before Fuu could make another move, he slammed her on the ground and placed a kunai blade on her throat.

"Looks like it's game over for you", Kakashi said.

Immediately some smoke bombs fell near them and exploded, "It's just begun, Kakashi-sensei", Sakura's voice floated, "Let's finish this, Fuu".

Sakura threw some shuriken at Kakashi and he was forced to let go of his captive Fuu. Fuu took the chance and immediately escaped, joining Sakura. They both unleashed the traps Sakura had set all around the field, completely obliterating it with explosions and shuriken. Both Kunoichi looked pleased and thought they had gotten Kakashi at long last but to their shock, Kakashi couldn't be seen anywhere once the smoke and dust cleared.

"This…can't be! This has to be out of the rules", Sakura complained, "How can we…how can we ever beat someone like him?"

"True that! How can you two?" Kakashi's voice floated, "Oh look, it's noon. Time's up".

Sakura and Fuu couldn't even move their necks as sharp metal touched their necks. They could easily guess they were kunai blades which Kakashi held. Kakashi removed them and told all three of them to meet him at the riverside. The three went there and found two lunch boxes, all three looked fatigued.

"You three sure look all wobbled. Don't worry, I've decided that none of you needs to go back to academy", Kakashi said, "All three of you…are being dropped out of this program permanently. It shouldn't come as a shock, you guys already know you should quit being a ninja".

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Fuu asked, "You never said that before…you can't change your mind out of the blue".

"Yeah, you told us we'd get back to academy if we failed", Sakura said, "Not thrown out of the program".

"The only reason is because you guys think like children…not shinobis. You think this is a game? Clueless!", Kakashi said, "Tell me, did you ever think for a moment what the purpose of this exercise could be? Did you ever wonder why were you placed in a team?".

"I was about to…but I…", Sakura trailed off.

"Well you're the sensei, tell us already", Fuu said.

Kakashi sighed, "Teamwork! It's that simple. If all three of you had worked together and engaged me then perhaps, you might have been able to get one of the bells at least if not both. Oh well! Too late now", he said.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei. If you're talking about teamwork. Me and Sakura did work together", Fuu said, "So we should get the bells, right?"

"Wrong! That's exactly why you two fail. Tell me, why did you and Sakura worked together?" Kakashi asked, "Why not with Naruto? When I was busy with him, your attempts would have a better chance of being successful than when you did it individually".

"Well there were only two bells, sensei. Even if we did work together, we'd eventually end up in a group conflict", Sakura said, "That's why to avoid breaking the squad, me and Fuu teamed up…to get the pair for each of us after Naruto exhausted you".

"Exactly. This test was to see if you could put your squad above that. If all three of you could put your personal vendettas aside and work together to complete the assigned task which you and Fuu failed at miserably", Kakashi said, "Naruto, you want to do everything by yourself without asking of anyone's help. While individual skills are necessary, teamwork is what matters the most while you're out in the field cause without if, someone ends up dead".

"This can't be it, sensei. Give us another chance to prove ourselves", Naruto spoke up, "If we fail this time, I promise I'll have no qualms for giving up on being a shinobi".

Sakura and Fuu also joined in.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Very well. I'll give you one last chance but beware, this time I'll be much tougher on you guys. Eat your lunch and build up your strength, you'll get till sunset to get the bells", he said, "Another thing, Naruto doesn't get any lunch as punishment for jumping in head on without giving a single thought of working together or any kind of plan. If anyone feeds him, she'll be failed", Kakashi left with a cloud of smoke.

The girls started eating and Naruto was forced to watch the two eat. He tried his best to keep his cool but it proved to be difficult for him as he was growing hungrier by the second and watching his team mates eat was only making it worse.

Fuu finally broke the silence, "Naruto? Want a bite?" she asked.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei told you not to feed me?" Naruto asked, trying to act emotionless.

"Well, he's not around and we have to work together if we want to pass", Fuu said, "I don't think anyone would be at their best with an empty stomach and…I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too for abandoning you, Naruto", Sakura said, "Here, you can have mine too".

Naruto finally smiled, "Thanks, both of you", he said and took a bite.

Immediately a large smoke cloud appeared in front of them and a furious Kakashi emerged from it, "You guys…you dared to break the rules. Now be prepared for the punishment", he said.

"It's not their fault, Kakashi-sensei. I was…" Naruto was interrupted.

"Let him do whatever he want. We're in this together…all three of us", Fuu said.

"Yeah", Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kakashi finally smiled, "I see. You three pass", he said, "Squad 7 will start their mission from tomorrow".

"Hold on, just how? What happened?" Sakura asked, "We broke the rules, didn't we?"

"While following the rules is necessary, a shinobi must be able to think for himself rather than depend on instructions all the time", Kakashi said, "Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandons their comrades…are worse than trash, remember it".

"All right, finally a real mission", Fuu jumped into the air.


End file.
